


Fairy Tale

by mialicia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, but oh so delicious, this is really just a guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialicia/pseuds/mialicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like staring into a burning sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

He has two hearts; his fingers tap out their rhythm.  
  
He has ancient eyes, a young face.  
  
His voice is a comfort, hypnotic, a driving force in front of which people will gladly step.  
  
As he moves above her, she breathing his name, he leaving behind bright red marks on her pale skin, she catches something in the corner of her mind. It flutters there, a dying thought, speaking of a better man, a kind face, whispering a word. The echo of _Run_ spoken long ago.  
  
But it's only there for a moment, leaving behind an afterimage like that from a camera flash, from staring into a burning sun.  
  
Because it's something that doesn't belong, an anomaly fettered away by the man thrusting into her. He is a thief of memories, but she can't remember why.  
  
She asks, "Who is he?"  
  
He answers, "A fairy tale." Then, "Come for your Master."  
  
And she does, fingernails digging into his back, stars exploding in her mind. After, she lays in his arms, pressed close against his body and imagines a far away beach, words spoken too late.  
  
A fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random, tiny idea that popped into my head one day. Not everyone's cup of tea, but I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
